Fate
by Cleopatra Monique
Summary: Serena is forced to leave her home and friends to save them. She is literally in a new world. R&R pleaze!!!! Oh and if you guys have questions please ask!! I need feedback so I can improve on my artistic skills :) he he he
1. Default Chapter

Fate  
  
By: Cleopatra Monique  
  
AN: I've posted this before but now I've edited it, proofread as much as I could AND I'm working on part II :)! So Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters but I do own, Hunter, Orion, and any other character that I made up in this story. Now that that's all settled... on with my story :)  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Serena woke up with a start as she heard her alarm.  
  
"What?" she mumbles as she clumsily finds the snooze button on her alarm clock.  
  
It read 8:30 AM.  
  
"Aaaahh! I'm going to be so late!" Serena shrieked and frantically got dressed.  
  
She speedily dressed into her blue school uniform resembling a sailor outfit. Quickly she expertly twisted her long blonde hair up in two buns and ran out the door.  
  
Her poor black cat, Luna, is stuck under Serena's pajamas and blankets recovering from shock.  
  
"Bye, mom!" Serena calls with a piece of toast stuffed in her mouth.  
  
"Bye, dear," her mother called out, shaking her head with a smile.  
  
"Hey, meatball head, need a ride?" a red mustang approached the blonde huffing for breath.  
  
"Darien!" she squealed and kissed the tall man grinning in the driver's seat through the open window and hopped in the front seat.  
  
She was happily babbling on about how happy she was to see him and he watched her with a love and adoration a man would give only to his soul mate.  
  
The girls at the high school sighed dreamily at the appearance of the red mustang and of Darien, wondering what a cute college guy like Darien would see in a girl like ditzy Serena. Physically they contrasted as well. Serena was short with long pale blonde hair reaching to her knees and olive skin, and had twinkling, friendly sapphire blue eyes. Darien, on the other hand, was the spitting image of the phrase "tall, dark, and handsome". He had silky black hair and intense stormy blue eyes. Yet they cared deeply for each other despite their opposite personalities and looks.  
  
"Thanks, Darien," she gave him her beautiful smile that she reserved just for him.  
  
Darien melted inside with that smile and just wanted to take off with her and spend the day at his apartment, just the two of them. He knew better than that, if her father found out he'd die slowly and painfully.  
  
He smiled back and leaned forward and kissed her.   
  
"Serena, come on, you're not going to make it if you make out with your boyfriend!" Molly yelled as she ran passed her.   
  
Serena looked toward the school disdainfully but then heard the late bell ring.  
  
"Aaaahh!" she shrieked, practically shattering Darien's ear drums, "I don't want to get detention again!"  
  
She sprinted toward her class. Darien chuckled and drove to his first class at the university.  
  
"Serena, you're late again!" her English teacher, Miss Haruna (Miss H) scolded, "You owe me one hour detention today after school."  
  
"Oh no, not again," Serena groaned.  
  
Molly smiled at her sympathetically for she barely made it before the bell as well.  
  
At lunch Serena was hastily eating everything she brought.  
  
"Man, I'm starved!" Serena grinned with food still in her mouth.  
  
"Oh Serena, wait till you finish eating at least," Molly groaned as she saw food sprayed everywhere.  
  
Molly was a pretty red head. She had once had her hair shoulder-length with a bow on the back but since 14 she grew it out. Now it reached down to her back with soft wavy curls. She was also the sweetest, most loyal friend Serena had at school.  
  
"It's not fair that I got to be stuck at school while my other friends are off having fun," Serena whined.  
  
Lita had quit school to pursue her dream to be a chef and enrolled at a cooking school. She was the top of her class and was rumored to have one of the most prestigious restaurants in Tokyo calling for her expertise as soon as she graduated the school. Raye had decided to focus more on religion and philosophy and transferred to a special training school for priestesses. Mina was in America pursuing her acting dream, starring in a big time movie. Amy graduated high school the year before and now that sailor senshi business was over, she transferred to Germany as a pre-med student.  
  
"Oh come on, Serena, being an ordinary high school teenager is not so bad," Molly scoffed.  
  
"Sure, it's nice except you have to go to school and wake up early," Serena griped.  
  
After school and after her detention Serena groaned at her very bad score from her last math test.  
  
"I'm going to be stuck in school forever," Serena moaned.  
  
"Why so glum, Serena?" Lita asked when she saw Serena walking into her apartment moping.  
  
"Another bad test score," Serena mumbled and stuffed the paper into her bag.  
  
"Here, try my new brownie recipe," Lita suggested.  
  
And as Lita had hoped, Serena brightened almost instantly at the offer.  
  
"Where are they?" Serena asked looking around the room, "I'm starved!"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes smiling, "So what else is new?"  
  
After finishing off Lita's very delicious brownies, Serena trudged home, hoping her mother forgot about the math test.  
  
"How did you do on your math test, Serena?" her mother asked as soon as she stepped into the house.  
  
Serena groaned, "She was supposed to forget."  
  
"Umm.. here," Serena nervously gave her paper to her mother, "Wow, look at the time, I'd love to stick around but gotta go over to Raye's to uhh.. study. Yea, study."  
  
Serena hurriedly walked toward the front door, her only means of escape.  
  
"Come on, almost home free," Serena thought to herself happily.  
  
"Serena?" her mother called softly in a way you knew she was angry but holding it, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm going to study at Raye's?" Serena giggled cautiously.  
  
"GET YOUR BUTT UPSTAIRS AND STUDY (deep breath) NOW!" her mother yelled.  
  
"Mom!" Serena looked shocked then horrified, "I don't wanna!"  
  
"On the count of three, buttercup," her mother warned, "One...Two!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm going," Serena mumbled and stomped up to her room.  
  
She really didn't want to study especially math but she guessed trying for once wouldn't kill her.  
  
"Serena? You're home early," Luna looked up from her spot by the windowsill.  
  
"Bath mad score, gotta study," she mumbled.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes and thought silently, "Yea, sure you are."  
  
Eventually after an hour of staring absently at her textbook, Serena gave up.   
  
She closed the book and went downstairs to get a snack.  
  
"Serena, are you done studying?" her mother asked sweetly.  
  
"Yea, I studied as best I could," Serena smiled and added silently, "but it wasn't much."  
  
"Good, because your friend, Lita, called and said to meet at Raye's. It's important," her mother said.  
  
"When?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"At seven," her mother said absently then her eyes went wide, "Oh dear that's in 10 minutes you better hurry."  
  
"Oh mom, now I'm going to be late," Serena wailed and ran out the door.  
  
"Why didn't Luna tell me?" Serena wondered, "Maybe she thought Mom was going to tell me."  
  
"Oh Raye's so going to annoy me over this," Serena groaned.  
  
A tall light haired man watched her, amused.  
  
"It is almost time," he thought and disappeared into the twilight.  
  
  
AN: Sooo what do you think? If you like it let me know!! I'll be posting more up as soon as I get some reviews :). I've finished this story already and I'll be posting the second part as soon as I've finished editing this first part. 


	2. Chapter Two

Fate  
Chapter Two  
PG13  
  
By: Cleopatra Monique  
  
AN: Yea I'm talkative so what? :P Well I'm revising and working on part two still. Hmm. . . I wonder if I should change my summary **shrugs** whatever. Well here's the stupid disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters but I do own, Hunter, Orion, and any other character that I made up in this story. Now that that's all settled... on with my story :)  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"Why are you always so late, Meatball Head?" Raye scolded, "You are so irresponsible!"  
  
"I didn't know, ok? Mom, didn't tell me until 20 minutes ago and Luna never told me," Serena gasped out as she burst into the room, glaring, "I got here as fast as I could. And don't call me meatballhead."  
  
"Whatever," Raye muttered.  
  
Lita looked at them in vexation and then said, "What was so important, Raye?"  
  
"I was consulting the fire yesterday," Raye said her annoying glare changed to a troubled gaze, "And while meditating, a vision flashed."  
  
"So, don't you always get those?" Serena asked bewildered, thinking this was senseless.  
  
"Yes, but this one was worse and I think it's in the near future," Raye said gravely, resisting the urge to smack Serena in the head.  
  
"Well care to explain what we're gonna do about it?" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I called you guys, to help me out. Amy's computer would help me out but of course, she's in Germany," Raye said.  
  
"Don't tell me its senshi business," Serena groaned, "I thought I could have a normal life now!"  
  
"Serena, stop being a baby!" Lita snapped, surprising herself, "This could be really serious."  
  
"In the vision the world was desolate, everything dead, except Serena. A blonde man smiled at her and tells her its time to go home," Raye shuddered, "Our Earth was no more and Serena was crying."  
  
"Are you sure you weren't having a nightmare?" Serena said, still very bored.  
  
"Of course not," Raye snapped, "I would know the difference. It has got to do something with you and Darien, Serena."  
  
"Me and Darien?" Serena's eyes widened, "How can I go "home" or the world be gone if Crystal Tokyo is to form and Rene is to be born?" Serena exclaimed.  
Raye glared at her again and said with clenched teeth, "I don't know. The fire told me you left to save us and Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Lita gasped this time as Serena stood stunned.  
  
"Raye, what do you mean Serena leaves?" Lita looked shocked.  
  
"The fire knows things and that is what it told me. Serena leaves us...forever," Raye says softly.  
  
Serena had still said nothing. She was remembering her nightmares again.  
  
********Flashback********  
  
Princess Serena, come back to your home," a voice called, "You must return."  
  
Serena is in her princess form and frowns, "I can not leave my kingdom. It is my true home."  
  
Then a flash appears and Serena sees a devastated Earth and the injured Senshi.  
  
"No!" Serena screams but none of them seem to hear.  
  
"Give us our prince and princess back," Mars yelled, "You filthy nothings."  
  
"Ha, you weak warriors," the voice said amused, "Your prince is returned, dead.   
Your princess, however, must rejoin her family."  
  
Then a blast is hurled towards the senshi and they are dead as well.  
  
"That is the fate of your world, Serena, if you do not willingly come," the voice said.  
  
********End Flashback******  
  
"Serena?" Lita waved her hand in front of her face, "Anyone there?"  
  
"Huh? Yea, I'm here," Serena snapped out of her thoughts, "I wouldn't leave, I mean why would I leave you guys forever? This isn't happening."  
  
Serena got up and ran out of the room. Lita and Raye exchanged glances.  
  
"Serena's not telling us something," they said in unison and went after her.  
  
Serena refused to cry. She was 17 years old and she needed to stop acting so childish.  
  
She kept walking the opposite direction of her home and she didn't know why.  
  
"Hello, daughter of Serenity," a tall handsome blonde man greeted her.  
  
Serena pretended not to notice him but he stepped in front of her not letting her pass.  
  
"Daughter of Serenity, why do you not greet me in joy?" the man asked sadly, his deep hazel eyes staring intensely at her.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you torment me?" Serena asked looking up with tears welling up in her sad blue eyes.  
  
"I am Orion, ruler of the water planet, Nereida," he bowed, "I have been sent to retrieve you, princess."  
  
"Are you the one who gave me those awful nightmares?" Serena glared, "I am home already. Someday I shall rule this planet and the Silver Millennium will be once more."  
  
"Nightmares?" he looked confused then it dawned on him, "My elder brother must have sent visions after all. It is only to warn you, your highness."  
  
"Why, after so many lifetimes, do you come to retrieve me now?" Serena asked stepping back.  
  
"I---," he stopped abruptly and seemed to see someone from behind her, "Must go, goodbye for now, daughter of Serenity."  
  
"Serena!" Lita called from behind her, "I never thought you could run so fast."  
  
Raye paused for breath, "Are you alright? Who was that guy? He looked like the guy in my vision."  
  
"He just might be. He says he came to take me home," Serena looked confused and a bit scared, "He's powerful, you guys. He can defeat you if he wanted to, but for some reason I don't think he's evil."  
  
Lita hugged Serena, comforting her, "Let's go see Darien, maybe he had some dreams or visions about this, too."  
  
Serena sniffed and nodded, "I'm sorry for running out like that, guys. I act so childish sometimes."  
  
The three girls walked toward Darien's apartment complex. When the girls were on the elevator, Serena had a bad feeling, she whimpered.  
  
"Uh...guys---"she started to say as the elevator doors opened but was interrupted by a crashing in an apartment room.  
  
"Darien!" the girls cried out realizing it was from his door.  
  
Serena tried to open the door with all her strength but by the time she and Lita opened the door it was too late. Everything was trashed and Darien was gone.  
  
"No..." Serena moaned, "They took him."  
  
She fell on her knees sobbing. Raye looked stricken and Lita looked at Serena sadly.  
  
Serena had hoped after the battle with Galaxia, her life was hers again and she would never have to feel that gut-wrenching pain of loss again. That same pain rippled through her body and she shuddered as she sobbed. Mercifully she lost consciousness.  
  
"Serena, why do you make things so difficult?" a deep gentle voice asked.  
  
Serena woke up but she knew this was a dream. She was in her princess form again.  
  
"Leave me in peace, Orion," Serena pleaded.  
  
"I am Orion's elder brother, Hunter. I am nicely asking you to come with us," he appeared. He was breathtakingly gorgeous with white blonde hair that glowed like the sun and his eyes a light but deep shade of violet.  
  
"I can not leave my friends nor my love," Serena said boldly, "If you do not respect my wishes then I will fight for them."  
  
"Little Serena, you are still young," he smiled, "You do not know. Your mother left a powerful birthright to marry the sun king of this petty little solar system. You are the heiress to a much greater kingdom than the Silver Millennium."  
Serena's eyes filled with tears, "No matter, I am Queen Serenity's daughter and my responsibility is the Silver Millennium. My father died for my mother to rule this kingdom. I will not, can not leave."  
  
Hunter cursed, "Your mother planned well. She must have known we'd come for you if she was not living."  
  
"If you are so good, why does my mother have reason to leave you long ago in the first place and make sure her only daughter stays here?" Serena retorted, "You are evil and you are trying to take my crystal."  
  
Hunter glared, his violet eyes red with rage, "No, your mother hated our customs, our traditions, and worst of all, she fell in love with an outsider. Your crystal is nothing compared to your family's true power."  
  
Serena ignored him and looked sharply, "You have taken my dear prince, return him to me," Serena said sharply.  
  
"No, he is our token for you to join us," Hunter smirked, "If, after two months, you still refuse to come with us we will kill your dear prince and you will come with us as prisoner."  
  
Serena looked astonished, angry, then sad.  
  
She smiled through her flowing tears, "I should have known something would take me and Darien away from each other. Fate is hateful, death is the only place we can be together."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he frowned, "Just think of my proposal. We will come on the full moon of the second month."  
  
  
AN: Ok well here's chapter two I know, it doesn't say much but I promise it's intricate and you guys will like it! :) I expect more feedbacks. Oh also I have another fanfiction called Destiny Awaits. It's an original in the Fantasy section. That one is being revised one chapter at a time depending on how many reviews I get. It's a long story and I promise you that that one is really good. I made the world up myself :D. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Serena...Serena..." a voice called.  
Serena was waking up, "What happened?"  
Lita and Raye looked relieved.  
"You fainted and you've been out for awhile," Raye smiled shakily.  
"I've contacted Amy and Mina," Lita said seriously, "And Luna is coming as soon as she can."  
"One of them came to my dream again," Serena shuddered, "I must go or they will kill Darien."  
"Serena, you can't!" Lita said surprised, "How will the kingdom sustain without a royal family?"  
Serena looked pained but took a deep breath, "Darien is prince of Earth, and he can wed another."  
Raye looked stricken again and Lita looked like she was going to be sick.  
"No, never!" Lita growled, "You are our princess and future Queen."  
"The timeline has changed," a voice said sadly and Sailor Pluto appeared. She looked so depressed, more so than usual.  
"I know, Pluto," Serena smiled shakily, "I've accepted it as I should have earlier."  
"But the future doesn't change. Crystal Tokyo still exists except they have a new queen. King Endymion will fall in love with another when you leave," Pluto's eyes glazed over with tears.  
Serena closed her eyes as she felt the words sink in. She struggled to keep in her urge to wail in anguish.  
"Then history is set, Pluto," Serena hugged her, "I will go with them in exchange for my dear Prince's life, for future Crystal Tokyo. Wait... what of Rene?"  
"I am not to reveal anything but she will exist except slightly altered," Pluto's eyes close not wanting to see Serena's hurt.  
Serena quietly looked at all of her close friends and saw their pity in their eyes.  
"I must go," Serena said and quickly rushed out of the room for the second time that day.  
She ran and didn't stop until she couldn't run from her tears.  
"I was nothing but a tool," Serena thought feeling numb inside, "No one ever cared about me, not even Darien. At least no one will care about me."  
After hours of mindless wandering, she returned to her home, exhausted.  
"Serena, come eat a snack," her mom called smiling but stopped looking at her daughter's face, "What's wrong, darling?"  
"Nothing, I'm not hungry, tonight," Serena forced a cheery smile and went to her room.  
She couldn't cry anymore.  
When all the scouts were together again, Serena will say goodbye as elegantly and gracefully as possible. She will not show herself open and loving, again...ever.  
"Serena!" Amy and Mina hugged her enthusiastically when they all met at Raye's temple. The cats were silent.  
Luna immediately informed Artemis upon arrival.  
Serena conveniently excused herself so Raye and Lita could inform hem. She didn't want to see their pity in their eyes.  
"Serena?" Amy called when she stepped outside.  
"Yea?" Serena turned around to see Amy's tears.  
"Why is fate so cruel to you, to us all?" she asked tearfully.  
Serena looked at her sadly, "No need for tears, Amy. All of you will dismiss me and love whoever your new queen is."  
"But that does not ease the ripping in my heart that you will leave us and never return," Mina said joining them outside.  
"Look, let's all accept this and make the most out of our remaining time together," Serena smiled, "You'll only be losing a clumsy, not very intelligent princess. I can't even be strong."  
Amy remembered then all the times Serena was there for her.  
****Flashback****  
"Come on, Amy, enough studying!" Serena teases, "All work and no play makes Amy a boring girl."  
"Serena!" Amy giggled but reluctantly let Serena lead her to the arcade.  
Serena watches Amy beat all her high scores on the Sailor V games.  
"Oh Amy you suck!" she laughs and hugs her, "You're so smart and cool!"  
Amy never felt so loved and not lonely since she had met Serena.  
****End Flashback****  
Mina saw Serena as the sweetest and most loyal friend she ever had.  
Raye and Lita listened and remembered Serena lift their spirits when all else failed or seemed hopeless.  
****Flashback****  
Serena trips over her own feet and falls on her face.  
"Owwww..." she winces.  
"Oh gosh Meatball head," Raye teases, "Can you be anymore clumsier?"  
Their famous tongue fights begin until Serena starts giggling and soon all the girls are giggling.  
"Raye, after all this time we still fight but like sisters," Serena giggled, "But that's ok as long you admit that you're a big Pyro."  
"Meatball head, don't push it," Raye muttered.  
They all started giggling again  
****End Flashback****  
They all hugged Serena. Serena wished so much then that none of this happened. She wanted to confess her fears and her hurt but she wanted to be mature this time.  
"We've got to have memories to last us a lifetime that'll sustain us when we really miss each other," Mina smiled.  
"Yea, let's do everything together!" Lita exclaimed.  
Well can't I just pretend to be me? She asked herself.  
"Yes, it'll make me feel tons better," Serena smiled, "first thing, dinner, I'm starved." 


	4. Chapter Four

Two months passed quickly. Serena was the same cheerful teen when she was out but cried herself to sleep each night.

Orion and Hunter arrived at a slumber party at Raye's temple. Everyone was somber.

"What is your decision, daughter of Serenity?" Orion asked softly, looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"For the future of this planet and my only…love," she breathed the word, "I agree to return with you."

Hunter grinned, "Great, that is a wise decision."

"May I have a moment with Darien alone?" Serena asked.

Hunter began to deny it, but Orion interrupts and says softly, "Yes, but only for a moment."

Darien appeared, confused and dazed, "Serena! Are you ok?"

"Oh Darien," she ran to embrace him and they kissed long and passionate.

"What's wrong? Why are you in so much pain," he looked at her concerned.

"I must leave…forever. Away from you and Earth," Serena whispers, tears running down her cheeks.

She changed into her princess form and Darien into his prince.

"I love you, Darien," she cried and caressed his face, "Please forgive me for leaving you, Earth, and our child."

He stood looking at her shocked.

"No!" a violent feeling wracked his heart, "We are finally together in peace and now this?!"

Serena cried hard for the first time in months. The scouts could do nothing but look on helplessly. Orion looked on sadly, Hunter indifferent.

"You will love another, Darien" Serena smiled, "You will be happy. That is what I want for you, more than anything."

She produced the crystal glowing with love.

"Take this and give it to the future queen," Serena said kissing his hand where the crystal landed, "I love you more than my life. This is why I must do this. I will be forgotten with time."

"No, never!" he wouldn't release her. He could not.

"Ok, we must go," Hunter pulled a broken Serena away from a crying Darien.

They were floating away.

"Serena! No, Serena!" he collapsed to the ground "Why? Why are you leaving me?"

Serena no longer imagined happiness in her life. A light in her died as she saw Earth disappear from view.

Orion reach out and said, "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault," Serena smiled, trying to cheer up, "Fate and I have always had some kind of issue with each other. It would have happened one way or another. Another obstacle to separate me from my prince."

Orion looked at the young girl's hopeless expression in shock. He never saw a girl this young lose hope in life so quickly.

"Serena, you must know," Orion said, desperately trying to bring light into the young girl's eyes, "Your mother's family is descended from the essence of the universe. You rule galaxies but the Silver Millennium has always been out of reach. Your mother made sure it stayed that way. But you are our new hope to rebuild the torn galaxies from the Galaxia wars."

"Your brother said the crystal was nothing compared to the family's power," Serena asked to be polite, not really caring of the answer.

"Yes, you have an inner crystal that is your own with the power of the past crystals thus getting more powerful than the last generation," Orion explained, "The silver crystal was only an essence of your mother's power."

"Oh well, I will heal your galaxies," she smiled, "No one should live without hope for a better future."

Orion frowned. Their new queen was lost. She was a broken spirit before she even came to rule. What will happen when she uses her power and sees the devastation, he thought worriedly.

Weeks passed on the ship to the palace. Orion tried to talk to her and she was always considerate yet distant.

"What are your hopes, Serena? Have you thought of them these last weeks?" Orion asked, again hoping to see her eyes brighten.

"My hopes?" Serena smiled bitterly, "Well to tell you the truth I have many. I hope everyone's lives are peaceful again when I finish healing the planets. I hope the scouts of the Silver Millennium are happy and I hope Darien will find happiness with another."

"No I mean hopes for yourself," Orion clarified.

His heart warmed to see how Serena's heart was so thoughtful and giving of others. He could understand why the scouts and Darien fought so hard to keep her. They truly loved her because she thoroughly loved them.

"My hopes are for others. Hopes should not be wasted on someone like me. I am the vessel that brings healing and hope to others, that is the purpose of my existence. I see that now," Serena smiles sadly.

"But—" Orion started.

"Once my duty is fulfilled I will leave this world," she continued, "I am a pawn of Fate, Orion. A pawn can not dare hope. I have learned the hard way."

"Serena," Orion shook her gently, "You are so kind, beautiful. Everything you can ever desire can be yours. Be happy, smile for yourself, laugh!"

"What I want most I can not have," she murmured, "The future is set."

"The future is set," she repeated and walked away.

Hunter announced at dinner, "We will arrive at your planet, Orion, in two hours."

Orion grinned, "Wonderful! Serena, you'll cheer right up. My planet is very beautiful."

Serena smiled and seemed mildly interested, "Is it nothing but water?"

"Yes, but all can breathe in it," Orion grinned, "You may have to get used to the extra oxygen and the gravity though."

Hunter looked at Serena with a scornful look.

"Why do we allow the exiled heiress's daughter regain the throne," he scowled to himself.

After the death of Serenity's mother, no other heiress could claim the throne by right, thus Hunter and Orion took charge until Galaxia's defeat, which left the entire kingdom devastated. Hunter believed he, the eldest son of the noble family, Apollux, should rule the kingdom as he had for the last century.

Serena looked outside the window nervously.

"I am queen of many galaxies," she thought, "I have to heal all the planets! How can I?" She looked at the endless black of space with tears in her eyes.

"What if I fail to be a good queen?" she whispered.

"My queen, we have arrived," Orion bowed deep and offered her his arm.

She shook her head, "I must learn to stand on my own two feet."

Cheers rose as soon as she stepped out the ship. Serena smiled, she was in her princess form with the Moon Kingdom insignia on her forehead. Strangely, no one thought that it was strange, her moon insignia on her forehead.

She felt peace on this planet. She saw the people twirl about her and she lost consciousness before she realized what had happened.


End file.
